True or False?
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Rachel asks Puck a simple true or false question after telling Jesse something and him wanting the truth. Set in 'Journey to Regionals'.A dash of St. Berry. A hint of Finchel. And a whole lot a Puckleberry. Rated for Puck's mouth.


Payback

***Set in season 1, 'Journey to Regionals'**

Rachel Berry smoothed out the front of her golden dress as she approached none other than Jesse St. James. He smirked as he saw her coming.

"Rachel. I was just coming to find you" Rachel rolled her eyes, she was done with him. Finn had just told her he loved her about an hour ago. She didn't need Jesse; he would only break her heart again.

"Sure you were" She replied sassily. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that you were alright compared to us" She smirked.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you obviously lack heart and soul. All 12 of us have a lot of it. Even if we didn't get win, we still did way better. I don't care if we didn't place, we all did our best and that's all that matters"

"Keep telling yourself that, Rachel"

"I will" Rachel smirked "And I'll also keep telling myself how much of a jerk you are" Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, you know you love me"

"You're wrong. I love Finn" She smiled to herself and then she had a thought. She knew how to really make Jesse upset. "And he's way better than you, especially in the singing department" She spun on her heal and started walking away.

Jesse was upset. No one said that to him! Especially some tiny diva! "Sleep well tonight knowing all of those baby chicks will come back for revenge."

Rachel had a very bad temper, and when he said that, she spun around. She was about to slap him, but she stopped herself; instead she smiled softly at her ex-boyfriend. "And I hope you sleep well tonight knowing that I cheated on you with Puck…_twice_"

He looked like he had been slapped. He clenched his fists and he was fuming. "You're lying"

"Am I?" She raised an eyebrow and smiled an evil smile. "Why don't we ask him?"

Jesse stood still as she walked out of the room, but then quickly followed. She doesn't believe her, she and Puck weren't even friends they would never!

"Noah," She walked up to the boy and smiled sweetly.

"What up, Berry? He bothering you?" Puck nodded toward Jesse and stood up

"Well, he is, but that's not the point right now. I have a true or false question for you. You must be completely honest, got it?" Puck looked at the small girl with confusion, but nodded anyway. "Good. True or false, I cheated on Jesse with you at one point?"

Puck's expression changed from one of confusion to one of satisfaction. He grinned at the Rachel and then smirked at Jesse. "False actually" Jesse cheered in triumph and Rachel looked furious with Puck. But then Puck winked at her. "You cheated on me with Jesse, twice, not once"

Rachel sighed in relief as he said this and then turned toward Jesse who looked hurt. "When?"

"Well, the first time was when we were working on 'Run, Joey Run', he wanted to make-out, but I said no, at first. Then he stood up to leave, saying he wasn't going to stay if there was no chance of us making out, but then I grabbed his hand and dragged him back. We started working and I realized how attractive he looked, so we did end up making out."

"And the second time"

"Just a couple hours before you performed with your little douchebags in our auditorium." Puck smirked

"How could you do this to me Rachel?"

"It doesn't matter now, you deserved it" Rachel pointed out.

"No I didn't!"

"You cracked an egg on her head!" Puck exclaimed taking a menacing step toward Jesse, who stepped back in fear. "Leave her the fuck alone!"

"Noah-" Rachel placed a hand on his bicep. "He's not worth it"

"You're right, Berry. He's not. But he still needs to leave you alone or I will find him" Puck glowered at Jesse and he turned around and hurriedly walked away from the two.

"Thank you Noah" She smiles and wraps her arms around him in a friendly hug.

"No problem, Berry." He smiled down at her. And with that, they pulled away from each other, Puck walking over to Mike and Matt, Rachel walking over to Finn, trying to ignore the butterflies in their stomachs that were still buzzing from the hug.

Little did they both know, they would end up in New York, years from now, married with a baby on the way.


End file.
